


Quit.

by misslucyfierce



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce
Relationships: Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Quit.

The apartment was quiet - soft light from the stove bathing the room in a hazy glow - as you slipped off your shoes, your socked feet padding into the kitchen, weary from a double shift. Despite Coco’s weird hours and days away, money seemed to slip through your fingers. Letty’s tuition, tires for your car, and the cost of running an ever expanding household left your weekends filled with waitressing shifts at the diner. You sank into the dining room chair - the wood jutting into your aching hips as your body exhaled the breath it had been holding all day. 

The wrapped plate and scribbled Post-It caught your attention as you sat up straighter, reading the love note. 

leftovers from gabby - saved you the chicken. love you. 

Tears welled in your eyes - exhaustion and pregnancy hormones overflowing - as you unwrapped the plate. The tamales steamed as your mouth watered. Peeling the husk away, you sank your teeth into tender chicken and masa and moaned at the deliciousness of the food made with love and flavor. Your pregnancy cravings centered on tamales, burritos, and the occasional taco and only Gabby’s would do. Adding hot sauce made your mouth water as you devoured the food - leaving an empty plate and a happy baby rolling in your belly as you stood and stretched - your hand resting high on your round belly as you tiptoed down the hall. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The TV flashed light through the room - strobing a sleeping Coco - his lanky frame stretched over the bed as he slept on his belly - a mop of curls framing his face. A shower could wait as you stripped your uniform - the clothes puddling on the floor as you listened to the soft snores of the sleeping Mayan. Pulling the comforter back, you found your spot - the crook of his arm, pulling you into his slender body - his heat enveloping your tired body. 

“Mama,” His sleep voice caught your breath, “Missed you.” He mumbled into the darkness as his hands roamed your body - his long fingers cradling your bump with affection. You shivered in the cool air as you scooted into him and the heavy comforter blanketed your goosebumped body. You wore a wide smile as you pushed your feet into his legs - wrapping yourself around him as he stirred, jerking from you. 

“Yooooo,” He cried in his sleep, “Ya feet are so cold, mama. Quit touching me!” He pushed you away, shoving a pillow between your bodies as he rolled away - huffing in irritation. “Baby!” You pressed your toes into his calves as you tossed the fluffed barrier on the floor - wrapping your arms around his waist, your cheek pressed into his back. “Don’t do me like that.” You kissed his tattoos as your eyes fluttered - sleep washing over you as Coco rolled - his eyes shut tight as he pulled you close, kissing your forehead in affection.


End file.
